The mammalian retinal ganglion cell population comprises a number of functionally distinct groups of neuronrther been shown to be anatomically segregated as they course through the optic tract. In cats, a heterogeneous mixture of ganglion cells, often collectively referred to as W-cells, make up about 50% of the total population. Nevertheless, their receptive field properties have not been thoroughly analyzed and are not fully undestood. Consequently, we have littel understanding of their role in visual information processing, and are not yet able to explore the mechanisms underlying their response characteristics. Such knowledge is vital, however, in order to fully understand how various retinal perception, and will be important for the development of effective diagnostic and thereapeutic procedures. This proposal is to do a thorough and quantitative analysis of he receptive field components of W-cells in the cat retina in vivo, using the method of spatial frequency analysis. Specifically, these experiments will: (1) identify and characterize the receptive field components of retinal W-cells in terms which will allow direct comparisons with X- and Y-cells; (2) make it possible to analyze the complex visual behavior of these cells in terms of interactions amng well defined receptive field components; (3) provide a basis for understanding the role of W-cells in visual information processing and visual perception; (4) provide a basis for exploring the cellular and synaptic mechanisms underlying receptive field formation in W-cells.